We Forgot?
by My Dad is Mr.Clean
Summary: It's Jackal's birthday...and everyone forgot, but Jackal keeps pressing on...Happy late Birthday Jackal!


Happy really late birthday Jackal!! (I forgot)

Demon Brat actually gave me this idea and wrote like half this fic :D So thank her that this story is finished!!

* * *

It was a brisk, clear November morning. And a certain bald tennis player was very happy. He whistled on his way to the clubhouse for morning practice, waved at his newly inquired fangirls, sang with the birds, danced. He must be very happy.

"Guess what today is!!" Jackal asked waltzing into the clubroom.

"The day you went mentally insane?" Niou asked putting on his sneakers.

"No."

"You got a puppy?" Kirihara asked innocently.

"No. Guess again!!"

"...You a got a fish?" Marui asked.

"You're getting too cold."

"Uhh..."

"Think later." Sanada said leaving the clubroom. "We have a tournament to think about."

"Oh. Sure!" and everybody but Jackal shuffled out of the clubroom.

"...They forgot..." he sighed.

PRACTICEPRACTICE

"You still don't know?" Jackal asked exasperated.

"Yeah..." Marui said popping his bubblegum.

"FOCUS ON YOUR PLAY!" Sanada barked.

"..." why was Sanada so worked up today?

CLASSCLASSCLASS

"You still don't know?" Jackal whispered to Niou.

"No...did you get rejected?"

"..."

"Was I right?"

"...Again..."

"...I could really care right now..." Niou whispered.

"B-but!"

"Kuwabara-kun! Stop talking!" Akari sensei wailed. "PLEASE!!"

"...Sorry sensei..." Jackal said freaked out.

Really she should have been a baker like her mother.

LUNCHLUNCHLUNCHLUNCH

"Hmm...are you visiting Brazil again?" Yukimura asked.

"No. But it's better than that!"

"Better than that?" Yukimura asked looking surprised. He pondered.

"Is your mother expecting a baby?" Yagyuu asked.

"...No..." Jackal said looking freaked out. "I don't really thing having my mom pregnant would make me leap for joy..."

"Hmmm..." Yukimura and Yagyuu chorused.

And the lunch bell rang.

CHEMISTRYCHEMISTRY

"Do you know Yanagi?"

"...50 percent you're going to visit Brazil, 20 percent you got a girlfriend...30 percent you got that Hannah Montana thing you wanted."

"...No...you're getting warmer..."

"Hmm..."

Jackal was so distracted that he poured the wrong chemical into the wrong beaker...That's not good.

Renji took notice. "ACID ALERT!" and he shoved Jackal into the shower.

"AGHHHH!!!"

ARTARTARTART

After a horrible experience in Chemistry, Jackal was none to thrilled (if that made sense) because he knew Sanada probably wouldn't know either.

Sanada looked up from his (horrible) painting. "...You won the lottery?"

"..I wish..."

"..."

"Do you need a hint?"

Sanada ignored him for the rest of the period.

PRACTICEPRACTICE

Jackal was fed up by everyone's lack of intellect. Besides Renji. But still...even if he didn't know...then everyone was basically hopeless. How were they ever going to get to college?

Jackal slammed the clubhouse door open and moodily opened his locker door.

"Jackal-sempai! You got a pony didn't you?"

"..." Jackal pouted.

"...You won a camel? And you'll let me ride it?"

Jackal pouted even more.

"...Uhh..." Kirihara thought. "You got a whale?"

"NO!!!" Jackal yelled. "IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY!! AND AS FELLOW TEAMMATES I THOUGHT YOU ALL KNEW!!!"

"...Wasn't it next week?" Niou asked looking at the calendar.

"NO IT WAS TODAY!! AND YOU PEOPLE DIDN'T EVEN GET ME ANYTHING OR SAY ANYTHING!!" Jackal crossed his arms and tossed his head. (Since he had no hair)

"...Did your fangirls get you anything?" Niou asked.

Jackal thought. "...No..."

"Wow...some fangirls you have..." Marui said grinning. "On my birthday they get me piles and piles of cake and candy."

"...That doesn't make me feel any better..." Jackal said twitching.

"You guys..." Yukimura said giving Marui and Niou a look. "It's okay Jackal...I'll run down to the bakery right now and get you the best cake there is."

Sanada perked up. "Yukimura if its too far for you, I'll go for you."

"Genichirou...its right next to the school..."

"Still...200 yards or so can have great strain on your legs." Sanada said nodding.

"I'll manage Genichirou."

"If you say so..." Sanada said TRYING not to look crestfallen.

Yukimura laced up his shoes and left.

"Yanagi-sempai...are you okay? You've been REALLY quiet...more quiet that usual..."

Renji just fell back. Flat. And didn't even move.

"I think he's freaked out that his data was wrong..." Niou said peering over his head.

"…WE KILLED YANAGI-SEMPAI!!!" Kirihara screamed. "CODE RED! CODE RED!!!"

Marui looked at Niou, who shrugged. "Akaya, code red is to run around in circles and scream. Now would you really want Rikkai's awesome tennis team (not to mention their awesome tensai) to scream and run around in circles?"

"CODE RED! CODE RED! CODE RED!!!"

"…"

YUKIMURAYUKIMURAYUKIMURA

Yukimura was just strolling along. He saw a cute little kitty walk by so he bent down to pet it.

Meanwhile, in the bushes stood Sanada. "Oh no, that fierce tiger is attacking Yukimura!! I'll save him and prove to him that I'm awesome!" He was about to jump out when Yukimura started walking again. He tried his best not to look THAT crestfallen, but it was failing about 99.99 percent.

"What a nice kitty." Yukimura said to himself as he walked into the random bakery that was next to the school.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Miss Hikari asked, very bored.

"I want to have the best cake you have, please."

Sanada silently entered the room like the spy/ninja he really wasn't. He gasped, "Oh no! That lady is attacking Yukimura for his money! I'll save him!" But then Yukimura got his cake and left. Sanada was really trying his best not to look crestfallen because he couldn't help his idol. Which was really failing, really. SERIOUSLY.

Yukimura was strolling back to the school, still wondering how lucky he was that Sanada didn't pop out of nowhere to save him from the so called, "dangers."

Sanada was about to leave when he saw Yukimura trip on his own shoelaces, yes we're still talking about YUKIMURA SEIICHI. He gasped, "I'll save him!" but then he tripped over his own two shoes while Yukimura, being BUCHOU, magically saved himself from falling.

So Sanada was left on the ground like the helpless dork he really was.

Yukimura smiled and left.

CLUBROOMCLUBROOMCLUBROOM

"Happy Birthday, Jackal." Yukimura said throwing down the cake on the table. Wow, he didn't even care if the cake broke.

"Thank you, buchou…"

Meanwhile, Kirihara was still screaming, "CODE RED! CODE RED! CODE RED!" Even though Niou already woken up Yanagi with a splash of ice, cold, freezing water.

Jackal sniffed. "You're the only one that cares about me buchou..." and he sobbed into his handkerchief.

Yukimura patted Jackal's back. "That's not true...we all care about you we just show it in different ways."

Jackal gave Yukimura a watery smile. "BUCHOU YOU ALWAYS KNOW WHAT TO SAY!!"

"...Not really..."

"CODE RED CODE RED!!!!" Marui and Kirihara ran around in even faster circles. And then Marui tripped over his own two feet. And then fell on Kirihara. Which of course stopped the code red procedure.

"OH NOES!!!" Kirihara wailed. "WE FAILED CODE RED!!! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIEEE!!"

"NOOO!!"

"QUIET!!!!" Yagyuu bellowed.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Yagyuu coughed.

"Hiroshi...did you just do what I thought you did?" Niou asked looking freaked out.

Yagyuu looked the other way.

"...Buchou...I'm scared..." Kirihara whimpered.

Marui quickly took action and hid under a bench.

The clubroom door opened _again_ and in came Sanada who looked like he went through the ends of the earth with hell. He sat down on the bench Marui was cowering over and pulled his cap down as low as he could.

"Fukubuchou?" Kirihara asked timidly. "Are you okay?"

"..."

Kirihara poked him. "Do you want some cake?" he held it out in front of our dear fukubuchou's face.

Marui, of course, who was under the bench lunged for it like a panther jumping on its prey.

"AGHHHH!!!" Kirihara threw the cake up into the air which commenced to land on...anyone that was near it...in this case...Jackal...our bald birthday boy.

Everyone just silently watched as the cake landed with a splat on Jackal's head.

"..." Jackal was sitting still.

"..." everyone else stayed silent while Yukimura quickly took a towel and started wiping the cake off his head.

Jackal started shaking uncontrollably. Raucous laughter came out of his mouth.

"...?"

"Jackal...why are you laughing so much?" Marui asked.

"I-I don't k-know..." and Jackal laughed even harder.

"...He lost it..." Niou said.

Jackal somehow laughed even harder.

When everyone finally managed to calm Jackal down, Jackal looked at everyone gratefully.

"Why are you giving us that look?" Kirihara asked uncertainly.

"Aww...you guys..." Jackal playfully punched Niou's arm. "This was all and act to wish me a happy birthday right?"

"...We really didn't know?" Niou said rubbing his arm.

"You guys..." Jackal said giving them that "Aww...your pulling my leg" smile.

"Stop giving us that look!" Marui said. "We really didn't know it was your birthday!"

"You guys act so well..."

Renji just gave up. "Yeah...we really knew it was your birthday and we planned this all out for you."

"See?" Jackal said excited. "I was right!"

"...Suree..." everyone else said rolling their eyes.

* * *

The ending really didn't turn out the way I wanted it to be...but I had no ideas whatsoever... 


End file.
